disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Construct Upgrades
Upgrades that can be added to constructs for the right price to improve their capabilities. Alchemical Prosthesis ''' '''Price 10,400 gp; Slot none; CL 13th; Weight 25 lbs.; Aura strong conjuration and transmutation;' Surgery' DC 34; CONSTRUCTION Cost 5,200 gp; Feats Craft Wondrous Item; Spells [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/bull-s-strength bull’s strength], [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/r/regenerate regenerate]; Skills Craft (alchemy) 8 ranks An alchemical prosthesis is attached to the area where a golem's limb once was—a prosthesis can’t be added in addition to an already existing limb. The prosthesis must be installed by a trained prosthesis merchant if adding it to a living creature instead of a construct. As a alchemical prosthesis is installed (a process that takes no less than 1 hour), the bearer must succeed at a DC 18 Fortitude save or the prosthesis doesn’t take hold. Either way, the bearer takes 2 points of Constitution damage from the surgery. Alchemical prostheses commonly come in two types—arms and legs. *'Alchemical Arm': A alchemical arm grants a +1 bonus to damage rolls with that arm (+2 if using a 2 handed weapon with 2 alchemical arms). It also allows its bearer to lift up to 1-1/2 times his maximum load over his head. A creature with two alchemical arms can lift up to twice his maximum load over his head. In addition, an alchemical arm allows its bearer to deal lethal damage rather than nonlethal damage with an unarmed strike and provides a +10 bonus to its bearer’s CMD against attempts to disarm a weapon held in that hand. For the appropriate price, an alchemical arm can be enchanted with any weapon special ability so long as the ability can be applied to unarmed attacks. *'Alchemical Leg': An alchemical leg grants a +5 bonus to the creature's base land speed and a +6 bonus to acrobatics per leg. It allows its bearer to lift up to 2-1/2 times his maximum load off the ground (instead of double). A creature with two alchemical legs can lift up to 3 times his maximum load off the ground and stagger around with it. In addition, each installed alchemical leg grants its bearer a +4 bonus to CMD against trip and bull rush attempts. The alchemical prostheses detailed here are only the most common types of alchemical prostheses. Other, more specialized alchemical prostheses capable of transforming into firearms, pinning opponents, and even channeling magical energy are also rumored to exist. Alchemical Eye Price 8,000 gp; Slot eyes; CL 13th; Weight 1 lb.; Surgery DC 28; CONSTRUCTION Feats Craft Wondrous Item; Spells [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/bull-s-strength Owl's] Wisdom, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/r/regenerate regenerate]; Skills Craft (alchemy) 9 ranks An alchemical eye is like a strange mechanical monocle device implanted into the golem's eye. When an eye is installed, the golem gains a +2 circumstance bonus on Perception checks and a +2 resistance bonus on saving throws against blindness or visual effects. The bonuses stack with other sources, and you gain the bonuses again if you have a 2nd eye installed. A pair of alchemical eyes can be further enhanced by one veemod at a price equal to twice the veemod’s normal price. The listed price, implantation value, and install DC are for having one eye installed. You can increase the Alchemical eye's price by the following amount to gain the following effects. Darkvision (4,500 hl): You gain Darkvision out to 60 feet. If you purchase this again the range is doubled. Arcane Sight (35,000 hl): Under the effects of Arcane sight constantly. If dispelled, it is only dispelled for 1d4+1 rounds. See Invisibility (10,000 hl): under the effects of see invisibility constantly. If dispelled, it is only dispelled for 1d4+1 rounds. Truesight (+20,000 hl): Under the effects of True Seeing constantly. If dispelled, it is only dispelled for 1d4+1 rounds. Lifesight (+40,000 hl): For a total of 10 rounds per day you can use lifesight out to 60 feet. If dispelled, it is only dispelled for 1d4+1 rounds. Status Sight (+10,000 hl): 3 times per day you can gain the effects of a status spell on every creature within your vision for 1 minute. If dispelled, it is only dispelled for 1d4+1 rounds. Flash Blinders (+5,500 hl): You gain a +4 bonus to saves vs Blinding. Improved Optics (+5,000 hl): You gain a +4 bonus to perception checks. Laser Sight (+1,000 hl): As per the firearm upgrade. Scope Optics (+1,500 hl for each upgrade): Your eyes work similarly to a sniper's scopes. You can buy from X2-X6 zoom scopes, increasing the price by 1,500 each time. Filter (+4,000 hl): You gain a +4 bonus to saves vs gaze attacks. As a full round action you can Aimbot (+19,000 hl): 3 times per day you can use true strike as a swift action. Stunning Eyes (+18.000 hl):' '''With your stunning eyes, when you are currently using stealth to hide from a creature, when you reveal yourself you can use the stunning eyes. Creatures within a 30 foot cone extending in front of you must make a fortitude saving throw DC: 10+1/2 character level+Charisma modifier or be Stunned for 1 round and blinded for 2d4 rounds. If the creature critically fails this save it is effected by confusion for 1d4 rounds as well. This does not work on creatures that do not see. This can be used 3 times per day. Facial Recognition Contact Lenses (14,000 hl): While these are active, you gain a +20 bonus to perception checks to recognize a creature in a disguise. '' '''Alchemical Hearing Device' Price 6,000 gp; Slot ears;' CL' 13th; Weight 1 lb.; Surgery DC 28; CONSTRUCTION Craft DC 28; Cost 3,000 gp; Craft Wondrous Item, Alchemy lab A strange device implanted into the golem's ears. It grants them improved healing and allows them to hear at further ranges. When an ear is installed, the user gains a +2 circumstance bonus on Perception checks. This bonus stacks with circumstance bonuses on Perception checks from other alchemical senses. You gain these bonuses again for gaining a second ear. Alchemical ears grant a +4 resistance bonus on all saving throws against sonic effects. The listed price, implantation value, and install DC are for having one ear installed. By spending additional money, you can upgrade the alchemical ears to do the following. Sonic Deterrence (+9,000 hl): Each time you select this you gain +5 sonic resistance and +2 to saves vs. Deafening. This can be taken to a max of Sonic resistance 25 and +6 to saves. Hyper Hearing (+58,000 hl):' '''With this upgrade, you can activate the hyper hearing as a swift action and it lasts for up to 1 minute a day. Not all rounds must be used consecutively. You gain a +10 bonus to perception checks that are hearing based. You gain a perception check to try and hear things while within a zone of magical silence by making a perception check against their opposed caster level check, and when not in a zone of magical silence, your range for hearing is doubled. Finally, once per day, as a full round action, you can tune yourself into a radio frequency that you are in range for without having any electronic devices, simply being able to listen in to them. If an attack would deafen you while this particular ability is active, you gain no saving throw to that ability and the effect is 50% stronger and bypasses sonic resistance or immunity. '''Alchemical Sinus' Price 6,000 gp; Slot none;' CL' 13th; Weight 1 lb.; Surgery DC 28; CONSTRUCTION Craft DC 28; Cost 3,000 gp; Craft Wondrous Item, Alchemy lab An alchemical device implanted into a construct that allows it to have a scent ability more akin to that of a dog. This grants you the scent ability. It also grants a +4 bonus to survival checks to track a creature and +4 to perception checks based on smell. In addition you can spend additional money to select the following. Filter (+25,000): You gain a +4 bonus to saves vs inhaled poisons and diseases and on saves vs stench and smell based effects. As a full round action you can take a deep breath and use the spell detect poison or diagnose disease to detect if there is one in the air. Fear Scent (+5,000 hl Requires scent): Your scent ability now applies against creatures effected by fear effects. This bypasses scent immunity. If they are effected by a fear effect the range for scent is doubled. ' ' Alchemical Tentacle Price 12,000 gp; Slot ears;' CL' 13th; Weight 1 lb.; Surgery DC 28; CONSTRUCTION Craft DC 28; Cost 6,000 gp; Craft Arms and Armor, Alchemy lab, Black Tentacles Can be used as a tail or as a tentacle, either way it can be used to manipulate objects or strike other creatures. It can be combined with a weapon in the same way you can replace a Golem's limb with a weapon to gain a new weapon attack at the tip. If just using the alchemical tentacles, they deal 1d4 damage and you can use up to 4 of them as natural attacks. If using them to hold weapons, you can use up to 2 of them, either to hold 1 weapon each, or to hold a single weapon two handed. An Alchemical Tentacle can be equipped to any alchemical item. Up to two alchemical tentacles can be equipped to the end of a weapon, allowing it to wield two handed weapons. Alchemical tentacles have a reach of 5 feet greater than your own base reach. Alchemical Tentacles all grant a +2 bonus to CMB and CMD, and a +4 bonus to acrobatics checks.